User blog:Angelcreature/Season 4 Theory
Season 4 Theory Ok, so everyone has got their theory about Season 4, so here's mine. The cast said to forget everything you thought you knew, expected the unexpected, and that everything is changing (Paris said in a good way in her interview). Many of the things we thought we knew about the show itself, and the characters, will be changed or altered in one way or another. I sincerely believe that either one of Emma's spells,' turning Phillip human OR the spell to get her and Jax dry', is why everything has changed. Since her strength isn't back yet, she altered reality and the life of not just Daniel, but all her friends. (as Lily said in one of the sneak peeks) That's probably why Jax has clones in his house. He probably forgot everything; that he almost destroyed the realm, went to Rebel's Boot Camp, etc. I KNOW Jax wouldn't use that cloning spell again, especially after almost losing his powers, again, so Emma's spell has GOT to have something to do with that. And in the sneak peek, he said to his clones that, "she chose us!" but didn't remember Daniel. Maybe he only remembers there being another guy, but doesn't remember his name. The spell also may be why his long lost sister and his dad decide to show up. Next thing is Phillip. I feel that because of Emma's spell may have caused something to happen with Phillip, as it was seen in the trailer Andi said, "That's what you do when you care about someone." after Emma asked her if she just let him go. It seems like Andi let him go back into the game, but nothing's confirmed until we see the new season. I sincerly hope Phandi contiues, becuase if not, then Emma altered reality, for nothing. It appears that Andi forgot about Daniel too. Maybe down the line, this spell may be why their friendship gets rocky, yet again. In the trailer, Andi seems to be talking to Emma, saying, "is this what you do to your friends, risk their lives?" and Jax is standing near her. Maybe it's an intervention for Emma? Later, when she says, "Boom, there you have it," Katie is next to her, so the Panthers will be present as well. Also, she and Jax are seen in the woods and Jax bends down to pick up something, or someone; I hope whatever that scene is about is not too sad or depressing. Then comes Diego and the Panthers. All I know is that they hit the road along with Emma, Jax, and Andi. Maddie is seeen fixing a car/truck with a spell, then seen with Diego hiding and Diego looking ready to fight. Katie and Sophie are also seen along with Gigi, sreaming, and dressed in casual clothing, obviously not in school. But, we do see that Diego has become a cheerleader along with the Panthers, and I can't help but think Emma's spell may have caused that too. Paris said in an interview that Maddie and Diego's relationship will grow as they learn more about kanays and each other. Of course, Daniel's life had changed. No one remembers who he is, I doubt he remembers anyone from Iridium High, let alone Miami. When Emma was checking for hs number in her phone, he wasn't there. He apparently is somewhere in the Everglades, as like a wildlife keeper, and has a friend there too. It's not clear if his family lives with him, or if they have forgotten him as well. Mia appears to be in the everglades too, but there is no word if she is associated with Daniel or not. Also, in the trailer, the Council seems to have taken Daniel away, and make it seem like he never existed, maybe in an attempt to make sure the realm is kept a secret. 'THINGS I'M PRETTY SURE OF' *Jemma will stay in tact, even thought things will get rocky. I'm not just saying this because I'm a Jemma fan, but also because '''it wouldn't make sense '''if Demma got back together. 1) They made a BIG DEAL about who Emma chose to be with last season, so why would they disregard the fan vote? 2) Paola herself said in interviews that this season will revolve around Jemma 3) Emma choosing Jax is definitely NOT the reason everything changed, it was the spell she casted. 4) They aren't even standing together in the cast picture. *Emma and Andi will work it out. This wouldn't be the first time in the show that they had a falling out. In Season 1, Andi was mad bcause Emma didn't take her role as the Chosen One seriously, and in Season 2 when Emma sent Phillip back into the game. I'm pretty sure whatever they're fighting about will be a bigger plot and argument, but I have faith these besties will sort it out. *Daniel may have a new love interest, but it's unclear if it's Andi or Mia. For one, if it's Andi, I think it'll be cute, how long term friends realize they like each other. But, I'm not opposed to Dia, because, similar to Jax, Mia slowly began to fall for Daniel, even thought it wasn't her intention, and not part of her master plan. Personally, I could go both ways. *Maddie and Diego's relationship will grow to a whole new level, as said in Paris' interview. I'm not sure exactly what that means, but I hope everything works out for them, as I think they bring out the best in each other, similar to Jax and Emma :) *The Principal and E are more than likely coming back. There was a picture that leaked the name card of the Principal, which a name on it that looked like the name of the actress that played her under it (Michele Verdi), and the actress that plays her put a picture on her Instagram, stating she was in Miami. E is suspected to come back because of a bunch of picture of Paola in all black and her stuny double in all black as well. I'm not sure if the spell made it so they were never destroyed, but expect either of them, or both in Season 4. *Francisco may finally find out about the Magic Realm. The actor who plays him hinted at it, by posting pictures on Instagram about having an emotion scene with Paola Andino and another about having a scene with Tod Allen Durken, who plays Agamemnon. Also, there may be a return of Evil Desdemona as well. Or, maybe he knew about it and thought Emma didn't inherit her mother's powers. *Jake Novoa will definitely cause some trobule between Jax and Emma. I'm not sure if he has evil purposes, even thought it is implied, but I hope Jax can hold his own. In one of the posters, he is seen protecting his sister from something (it's my fanorite poster out of the 5 btw) and I think this is showing Jax stepping up and taking responsibllities more seriously and being more mature, which I love :) *We will learn more about Emma's family this season, meaning her mother. There is speculation of her mother was the Chosen One before her, but I don't think so. I want to know more about Maria's relationship with Desdemona, and how she helped he through the last Fool Moon, mentioned in the episode The Fool Moon. *We will also learn more about Jax's mother, Leona (on a script they spelt it Liana). She is set to appear in some episodes, according to leaked scripts and pictures. I'm not sure if she will be alive or in dreams/flashbacks, as someone will be playing a young Jake Novoa for flashbacks. *Emma will change this season. I feel like Emma's spell will also have an effect on her. She may let the power get to her head and begin making irrational decisions. All we can do is hope that her family, friends, and the Witches' Council can lead her in the right direction and make her the type of Chosen One the realm needs. *Of course, ALOT MORE MAGIC. I'm excited to see the new spells and kanay powers in this season. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts